bigmouthfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Glouberman
|hair = |clothing = |occupation = Student at Bridgeton Middle School |friends = Nick Birch, Jessi Glaser, Jay Bilzerian, Ghost of Duke Ellington, Maurice the Hormone Monster, Missy |love_interest = Missy (previously) Lola (previously) Cherry |enemies = Lola |hormone_monster = Maurice the Hormone Monster (formely) Himself (current) |row2 = John Mulaney |row1 = Ejaculation |birth = 2005 |family = |Allies = |first_appearance = |voice_actor = |marital_status = Unmarried }} Andrew Glouberman is a main character and one of the two main protagonists of Big Mouth. He was 12 at the time of the first season. Appearance Andrew is a nerdy Jewish tween/young teen, sporting reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. He is tall, slightly overweight and is usually found wearing large glasses, a green shirt, and blue jeans. He also has a very thin mustache. In "Am I Normal?"'' Andrew's dad forces him to wax his mustache, but it grows back the next episode. It is cannon that he has a "pear" body (as told by Matthew. Biography Residing in the New York suburbs, Andrew Glouberman is a seventh grader attending Bridgeton Middle School, and the best friend of fellow seventh grader Nick Birch. Socially awkward, Andrew is currently going through puberty, resulting in the near-constant hassle, tease and torment from Maurice (mostly referred to as Maury) the Hormone Monster. Before the series In Season 1, nothing is revealed about Andrew's childhood. In ''The Planned Parenthood Show, however, the origins of his aborted half-sibling are revealed in a skit. What's shown is that years ago, Andrew's mother, Barbara, got pregnant with a stranger that seduced her in a night club. She leaves him in the morning, and he's never seen again. Months after, Barbara takes a pregnancy test and the results are positive, meaning that the stranger got her pregnant. Barbara goes to the Doctor to get an abortion. As her pills are in effect, she crashes into the car of Marty Glouberman (her future husband). She start's crying at the sight, causing Marty to feel pitiful and takes her out on a date. During this time, he was much more lively, and the couple later get married. Although most of the skits are fake, Coach Steve and Andrew hint that this is a real story, confirming that Andrew had a half-sibling. During the series Andrew is first seen in Ejaculation, eating dinner with the Birch Family. After Nick dismissed them both, they began talking about prior plans with their clique, including Jessi Glaser and Jay Bilzerian. Sometime after, Andrew finishes taking a shower, he is startled by Nick and he accidentally drops his towel. Nick sees his penis and starts feeling jealous about how developed his penis was. Nick sent Andrew home early. Season 1 In the first episode of season 1 the class is watching a video on the female reproductive organs and when Andrew first says the word vagina Maury (Hormone Monster) pops out from his desk. Andrew tells his hormone monster that is is just something that his brain created. Maury then gives Andrew an erection to prove how real he is. Andrew must jerk off in order for Maury to leave him alone. Andrew is comfortable with Nick's parents often staying over at his house and Elliot Birch tells Andrew that he loves him and describes him as being dynamite to his wife when the boys escape to Nick's room. After finishing in the bathroom Andrew walks back to Nick's bedroom wearing a towel where Nick jumps out of a cupboard and scares Andrew making him drop the towel. It is revealed that Andrew has a fair amount of pubic hair. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Kids and Teens